More Thorns Than Petals
by High-Functioning Ginger
Summary: Irene Alder has a small rose tattoo on her back. Molly Hooper is one of the few who knows that it exists and is the only one to have ever seen it. Molrene fluff.


_**AN: I don't really know what happened. I wanted to write Irene and someone gave me the prompt of tattoo and then this... Never written Molrene before and I don't really ship it – but it was fun. Let me know your thoughts!**_

**I own nothing.**

"How did Sherlock recognize her from...not her face?" Molly questioned, with a convincingly awkward grimace.

Mycroft doesn't answer with anything other than his version of a pitying smile. Not that she was really expecting an answer. It didn't really matter to her anyway, she was only following directions. Irene planned the entire scene out, scripted it like a director.

Molly wasn't entirely sure what the point go the question was, but Irene was very insistent that is was asked. Did she want to poke fun at Mycroft? Make a point that Sherlock wasn't as far removed from the flesh as he liked to think?

Molly hadn't a clue and she'd learned long ago that it was useless to speculate what sort of things went on in the mind of a genius.

As Mycroft sauntered from the room, after his brother Molly let out a soft sigh and recovered the naked corpse. She chewed her lips as she thought the evening over.

Everything went as she'd intended, but the knot in her stomach wasn't something she'd planned on. She didn't like lying to anyone, but especially those close to her.

The clack of heels on tile approached from the hallway and reminded Molly as to why she'd agreed to the entire deception. Irene needed to disappear and she couldn't do that if Sherlock knew of her existence.

Molly had argued to clue Sherlock into the entire scheme, thinking he could help rather than hinder but Irene was insistent. She didn't trust him, of John, to conceal her. Irene didn't really trust anyone come to think of it.

The door pushed open and Irene greeted "Evening, love." Okay, trusted no one except her.

"Hello" Molly greeted with a smile as the familiar, slim, sensuous form moved into the light.

"Were they convinced?" Irene inquired, her gaze sweeping the decoy corpse she used. Her smile already held a triumphant gleam.

Molly nodded "Yeah. At least I think so. Sherlock didn't seem to upset but..." she trails off with a shrug.

Irene smiles and responds "The most intriguing thing about Mr. Holmes is that he never seems bothered. But I can assure you he was. Positively heartbroken." there is a cat-like smugness to her grin and tone.

Molly shakes her head fondly "Cocky." she teases. "Sherlock's not heartbroken; he's too crazy about John to be caught up with you."

Irene smiles and shrugs "As I'm aware. But a girl can dream. And he was smoking, I could smell the cigarette. That's go to count for something."

"Yeah well it's not every day you the face of a beautiful woman smashed in and her body on a slab. I'd need a cigarette too if I wasn't so used to it." Molly argues.

Oh? You're used to seeing women's bodies?" Irene teased with a sly grin, but Molly ignored her, staring thoughtfully at the sheet covered form.

"Love?" Irene inquired, laying a hand on Molly's arm when she didn't respond.

"Hmmm – Oh. Sorry. Just thinking..." Molly answered. Irene waited patiently for her to finish explaining.

"It really did look like you." She says quietly after a moment. Irene notes that she's started wringing her hands, a habit she has when she's upset. Irene suspects where this is going, but doesn't halt her word.

"I knew the plan. I knew it wasn't you. But it looked so much like you." Molly murmurs. "If it wasn't for your tattoo I'd never have known the difference."

"You checked her for my tattoo?" Irene questions with a laugh. "Love, you overreacted."

Molly shrugs and mutters defensively. "I needed to be sure."

Trying to lighten the situation Irene smiles and says "And you just happened to have a UV light lying around?"

Molly laughs sheepishly and dips her hand into her lab coat pocket. She pulls out a small torch and clicks it on. It glows blue. "I carry it around with me all the time." She admits with a sheepish smile.

She moves around the slab and approaches Irene with a smile. "Mmm...that looks promising." Irene murmurs with a grin, reaching for Molly. But she continues moving, to stand behind Irene.

She reaches for the neckline on Irene's dress on tugs it down, so it's no longer covering the first few vertebrae.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?" Irene questions, trying to twist her head around to see Molly.

She catches a glimpse of Molly's grin over her shoulder and hears her murmur "Confirming your identity"

The torch glows blue as Molly sweeps the beam over her skin. A bright line catches the light and Molly centers the torch over the patch of skin to show a small rose with three petals and multiple thorns.

"More thorns that petals." Molly murmurs, clicking the light off and pressing a gentle kiss to Irene's skin.

Irene lets out a content hum and responds "Just like me."

Molly lets out a soft laugh; she's heard the explanation many times before. After getting to know Irene the idea seems ridiculous. She continues tracing patterns with her lips along Irene's lower neck and shoulders.

"You're learning." Irene murmurs with a definite note of pride in her voice.

Molly steps back from her and circles around to her front. "Guess I've got you to thank for that right?"

Irene doesn't respond but instead grabs her ID badge and pulls her forward for a kiss. Molly breaks off with a laugh and says "You know that's not a leash."

Irene doesn't relinquish her grip and argues "It's convenient."

Molly stiffens at the words and Irene searches her with a look. "What?"

Molly shakes her head and gives an unconvincing smile. "Nothing." She says, but steps back from Irene's grasp.

"Darling you know as well as I do that you can't lie to me." Irene argues, leveling her with a no nonsense look. "Now tell me what uspet you so we can get back to having fun."

Molly turns the edge of her coat in her hand and avoids Irene's eye. "Nothing, just what you said about convenience. I wonder – I mean – is that why you're here? Am – am I – well – just convenient – I mean I know I am with the morgue and stuff – but the other parts – is it just because I'm already here and-"

Irene cuts her off by placing a single finger on her lips. "Listen closely Molly, because there is a very good chance you will never hear me say anything like this again. Not because I don't mean it but because I don't make a habit go baring my soul to anyone. Not even you."

Molly nods to indicate she's listening. Irene draws a deep breath as if preparing herself for a difficult task then begins. "I share my body with people every day. There are countless numbers who know my nude form. I decided several years ago that I wanted to have something, some part of me that was secret. Something I could share with someone special, if or when I found them. I discovered UV tattoos from one of my clients and got one the next day. I determined that only those I cared deeply for would know of its existence. Including you, only three people know that I have it. Of those three you're the only one who has seen it. Believe me when I say this isn't about convenience."

The relief in Molly's eyes is worth the vulnerability Irene suffered when speaking. So is the deep kiss Molly responds with.

Irene breaks off after a moment and murmurs "I don't leave until the morning. Your place or mine?"

_**I'm not dead. Let's have a review**_


End file.
